Welcome Home, Frank
by Werewolfs Rule
Summary: Frank finally gets to meet his newest son Garrett, after being away for ten months.


**Welcome Home, Frank**

Hazel let out a sigh and then looked up at Frank. They weren't the only two at the airport, but it felt like it was. There were families spread throughout the terminal, but she wasn't paying attention to any them, only her Frank mattered at the moment.

"I don't want to go, Hazel. Especially with Gary on the way," said Frank pulling her into an almost bone crushing hug, for a second not even caring about accidently squishing their newest baby.

"Frank, the baby," Hazel reminded him, Frank let go of her, then rested one of his hands on her stomach, the other went to cradle her face.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to get back as soon as I can," Frank said, kissing his wife, his Hazel on the cheek. "You know I hate leaving the four of you, and now with Gary I'll feel even worse."

Hazel let out another sigh, this one sadder than before. "Piper, Leo, the others are going to come and help out. Don't worry; I can handle our children, Frank."

Frank let out a laugh, but it wasn't as happy as it should've been. If anything, Hazel telling him to not worry made him worry more. He loved his wife and children more than anything. And speaking of his children….

"Papa! Don't go, please?" little Olivia asked or well, more so demanded. She was as fiery as Hazel could be sometimes.

Frank bent down to pick up his five year old daughter, Hazel always told Frank –and to that extent Olivia- that they looked alike. Frank thought that Olivia looked more like his mother, but he never argued with Hazel, as he had thought that Lucy looked like Jason more than Piper.

Frank had been wrong about that, but no one wanted to think about the little girl that lost her life over two years ago. That reminded Frank to make sure that he contacted Piper and Jason soon, he was supposed to do it the day before last, but he wanted to spend time with his family.

"Please dad! Don't go!" said James, he was in the 'its-not-cool-to-say-papa-or-daddy' phase. It annoyed Frank more than anything, as he still called Hazel mama.

Hazel smiled as Frank bent down so he was at the same level as their children James and Marcus were a year and a few inches apart, while Olivia was a year and more than a few inches shorter than Marcus. The poor boy had no idea how much pressure would be on him in later years, with James demanding him to act a certain way and Olivia pleading with him to be different than her oldest brother.

"Please daddy?" asked Marcus, and Frank broke, tears easily filling his eyes. If only he could stay for the upcoming holidays.

"I'm sorry, Dannie," Frank said, pulling his second son into a tight embrace, not like he had with Hazel, but close. "I wish I could stay, but I have to go, I have to make the world safer for all of you."

"But what about Gary?" asked Olivia, grabbing his arm, she was crying and Frank couldn't help but think about her first day of Kindergarten, his little Emma had cried all that day too.

"Come here," Frank said, "all of you."

Hazel felt tears spill from her eyes as Frank instructed their children on how to behave, and what to say, and what to do to help her while Frank was gone.

The children gave a chorus of "okay papa"'s and "okay daddy"'s. Hazel felt her heart break as they all gave him one last hug and kiss as his flight was beginning to board.

"I love you Hazel," Frank said, and gave his wife and her stomach one last kiss before he boarded his plane.

Hazel whipped away her tears and then gathered her children; they stood in the window long after Frank's plane had taken off. Waving him away overseas.

_**Two months later**_

"Piper! Help!" Hazel yelled from her bedroom. Hazel was sure that in that moment, Piper was making fun of her. Hazel had jumped on a moving subway to get to Piper when she went into labor with Stephan and none of their friends –nor Jason- could be found.

"Hazel, calm down," Piper charmed spoke as she walked into the room, "you've done this three other times."

"Not without Frank," Hazel argued back, but Piper's charm speak had helped a little bit, Hazel could feel her heartbeat lowering and that would be good for the baby. "And the last time I gave birth, we were leaving New York and Olivia was carried out of the hospital in a shoe box."

Hazel glared at her friend, but Piper was unaffected by it. The only thing Piper wished for was that Annabeth was with them. The three of them could do anything, but sadly enough, Percy and Annabeth had disappeared years ago.

"The kids are still in school, I called to tell them what's going on, and one of their teacher's even offered to drop them off at the hospital after school," said Piper, as she helped Hazel out of her bed.

Hazel groaned and then let out a sigh, she really didn't want to go into labor today, not with the rain storm that was going on outside. Just her luck that Neptune or Jupiter would want her to suffer even more when she went into labor, not that any of her children had been claimed yet, just any thought that one of Pluto's future grandsons would come into the world during a horrible storm.

Piper grabbed Hazel's hospital bag once she was situated in the car. Then Piper stepped on the gas and the two of them hurried off to the hospital.

_**8 hours later**_

Hazel wished that Frank was here. She wished that she could actually talk to her husband in real life, not over the phone like she was doing now. She wished that he was the one pacing her room with her, not Piper, or Calypso, or the nice nurse that came around every hour.

"Hazel, I'm right here, everything will be okay. Everything is going as planned, right?"

Hazel didn't mean to yell at the phone, but she was just angry, stressed. "Everything hasn't been going as planned! You're halfway across the world, Frank! You were supposed to be here- ahh!"

Hazel let out a pained moan; it felt like she was being stabbed in the stomach. Why had she gotten pregnant? Why did she have to put herself through this _again_?

"Hazel! Piper is she okay? What's the matter?!" Frank asked, though he was barely heard as Hazel let out a scream as the pain intensified.

"Just another contraction, Frank," answered Piper, rubbing Hazel's back in tight little circles like she liked. "They're getting closer together," she whispered to Hazel.

"Why did I want another baby?" Hazel asked Piper, pushing the phone out of her face, "why did I ever want to have kids again?"

"I think the correct answer to that are the names, Stephan and Charles, Hazel." Piper laughed and helped Hazel to the hospital bed; she set the phone down on the bedside table. "I'm going to go check on the kids, I'll send Calypso in, and try to find you a nurse."

"Thank you, Piper," Hazel said tiredly, "for everything."

Piper didn't answer; she just left the room and her friend to themselves.

"Are you angry that we had kids Hazel?" Frank asked timidly, he didn't want to make Hazel mad, but it had been her idea originally to have children.

"No," Hazel said, once the pain of her latest contraction passed, "I will never regret having our children, Frank. I love them more than anything."

The door opened and Hazel's doctor, along with Calypso walked in. The doctor gave Hazel a quick examination and then told Hazel that it was time.

Ten minutes later, the cries of Garrett Fai Zhang –or Gary as he would be called by Frank- were heard very clearly throughout the hospital wing.

_**Eight months later**_

"'Livia, sweetheart come here please!" Hazel called to her daughter; the boys were all at the table and little Garrett was cradled in her arms. Hazel had told her friends that she would be fine on her own, especially now that it was June and the kids were all out of school. That had been her biggest struggle, getting the kids to and from school, without messing up Garrett's sleep schedule.

"Coming mama!" Olivia yelled, running into the kitchen. Hazel couldn't help but note that her daughter had whiskers, she would have to talk to Frank about that next time they Skype'd.

"Olivia has whiskers, mama," said James, reaching out to grab a hold of them.

"Yes James," said Hazel, shooting her eldest son a look to tell him _not_ to touch his sister. It was that moment that Hazel wondered if she had finally perfected Annabeth's trademark 'death glare', as her son's hand dropped away from Olivia's face in record time. "Now eat up everyone, we're going to talk to daddy after dinner."

"But mama-" started Marcus, his eyes were wide, more so than usual. Hazel rolled her eyes.

"No but's Marcus, you need to eat," said Hazel, noticing that her daughter had started hopping in her seat and pointing at something behind her.

"Mama," said James, Hazel sighed, _what was the matter with her children_?

"Hazel," a voice said from behind her. Hazel felt all of the blood drain from her face, she held Garrett closer to her body, making him cry out.

The last time Hazel heard that voice in person, was about eight months ago, when Frank had left to go overseas.

"Frank," Hazel whispered, turning around.

Frank stood a bit nervously; he hadn't seen his family in _months_. His beautiful wife Hazel had been pregnant with their fourth child, his sons had been in the midst of losing teeth, and his daughter had just celebrated her fifth birthday.

Then Hazel turned around.

Frank saw the happiness and joy in her face, but she didn't move to throw her arms around him.

No, instead he was handed an eight month old baby. His son. Gary.

"Hazel, he's beautiful," Frank whispered, starting at his tiny son. He looked just like Hazel, same dark skin tone, curly golden brown hair, and small button nose. The only immediate feature that Frank notice that his newest son had inherited from him, was his eyes; they had the same black eyes, though his sons were filled with curiosity and wonder.

Gary smiled up at his father; a man he would never get the chance to know very well, but that didn't matter to either of them.

As Frank was now home and Gary had finally met his father after eight months of only seeing and hearing him through a screen across the world.

The Zhang family was now complete.

* * *

**A/N:** I guess I just really love my Zhang family head cannons. The idea of this story just came to me out of the blue, I just knew that Frank didn't get to meet Garrett right away. I knew that he was away for quite a while after Garrett was born, then I sat down to write and realized that Garrett would be a few months shy of his first birthday when he met his dad, Frank.

Any questions about Percy and Annabeth will be answered if you read my other story, _**Letters to Frank**_.

Also I just want to note, that this isn't my normal writing style. I just started writing, then I just couldn't stop.

Thanks for reading, please review.

~WR


End file.
